


Please Don't Go Undercover

by JuiceCup



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot fic for a Tumblr Prompt (written in the beginning notes).  Emma basically tries to talk Regina out of going undercover and discovers why Regina is really doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spillthemilk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spillthemilk).



> **Sq prompt:** Emma tries to stop Regina from going undercover. Regina explains why she has to. To protect the ones she loves. Smutty smutalicious (BC you're so great at it *blush*)

“I am not going to let you do this.”

 

“Oh? And how do you intend to stop me?”

 

Emma chased Regina into her study and was nearly on the verge of strangling the woman and probably getting her butt hexed for doing so.

 

“Why are you so hell bent on going undercover with these people? The dragon lady is dangerous and Gold… just by definition of being the Dark One, he doesn’t play fair.”

 

Regina huffed impatiently, grabbed the tiny book she had been looking for and exited the study to climb the stairs to the second level of the mayoral mansion. “Emma, I am well aware of _who_ I am dealing with and _what_ they are capable of. Have you forgotten that I have a history with these people?”

 

The blonde seemed so determined to change her mind that Regina realized that the sheriff had followed her directly into her bedroom and to have Emma here in the most personal and intimate part of the house was a little disconcerting, so naturally she tried to repel the woman away with sarcasm. “Don’t you have a disgusting pirate to lock lips with?”

 

Her barbed comment seemed to bounce off the savior as Emma stood between her and the door. “Why?”

 

 _“Why_ must you lock lips with the pirate? I surely don’t know. Perhaps an indifference to good hygiene or sexually transmitted diseases on your part, Miss Swan?”

 

“He bathes. And we haven’t… it hasn’t gone that far.”

 

Regina sighed and glanced at the floor secretly elated at that last piece of information, though Emma Swan’s sex life should be of no concern to her. So why was it? On a short, very annoyed exhale, Regina tried to sidestep the woman in her way, but Emma closed the bedroom door and leaned against it. “Why are you doing this, Regina? There has got to be another way.”

 

“Emma if there was another way, I assure you, I would be doing it. This is the _only_ way to keep those I love safe.” Why was this so difficult to understand? Why was Emma being so resistant? One would think as the savior, she would be ecstatic to have a spy in the villain’s camp.

 

“ _Those_ you love?” Emma threw Regina a side long frown studying the older woman’s face intently. “Who else do you love besides Henry?” The savior’s green eyes nearly perforated Regina’s resolve to keep some secrets and feelings to herself. She tried to nudge her way around Emma again, but the blonde magically locked the door with a wave of her hand and a bolt of silver light.

 

“Emma…” Regina sternly directed, “Open the door.”

 

“No,” was Emma’s reply as she curiously eyed Regina up and down seeming to look for a specific answer.   “Who else do you love, Regina?

 

Their gazes locked and as quick as lightning, Regina’s hand shot out a bolt of red magic that connected with the door but to no avail; it was useless countering Emma’s magic with her own this time. She did have to admit. The savior was improving.

 

The younger woman’s cheek dimpled and her look of deep satisfaction should have been annoying but was rather appealing, as Regina usually thought, and she couldn’t help the smile and the slight shake of her own head at Emma’s audacity.

 

“Regina…” Emma was suddenly closer than she had ever been before. “Who else do you love?”

 

The brunette, whose head was still pointed toward the floor tipped her eyes up and sighed meaningfully, “Who do you think, Emma? You.”

 

The blonde’s lips parted for a moment and then she moved swiftly, closing the distance and pressing her lips against Regina’s possessively.

 

Shock registered firstly, followed by a mangled whimper, that Regina belatedly recognized as her own. Her arms crept up Emma’s sides and then skittered down encircling Emma’s waist while she passionately returned the savior’s kisses.

 

Emma broke the kiss first and Regina thought she heard the woman whisper a ragged “Finally…” as she sucked on Regina’s pulse point. Invading Regina’s senses mainly were the sounds of Emma’s lips tantalizingly taunting her flesh, their labored breathing and the sound of her own thrumming heart.

 

Right now, nothing else mattered to the brunette because she wanted this; wanted Emma all to herself. With greedy fingers running through golden locks she gently pulled Emma’s face from her neck and plundered her mouth with her tongue. “Emma, I want this. Right now. Just this moment.” Regina wasn’t sure her meaning was clear; she just felt a shaky need like never before to claim and love this woman in front of her. No one else mattered, which may have been wrong or cruel but she was feeling selfish, felt she had a inexplicable right to be selfish where Emma Swan was concerned and she hoped, beyond hope, that the younger woman felt the same way. If it were anyone else she might feel a little bit ashamed to be so careless and wanton, but because it was Emma, it only felt right. “I want this.”

 

They were leaning against one another, their foreheads touching, their eyes searching, lips longing for each other’s again. At any moment, one of them could break contact and it would be over. Reason would take over, but they both felt the same craving to be unreasonable, to just have each other. Regina had volunteered to infiltrate the darkness tonight and who knew what would happen.

 

Emma could hardly believe what was currently taking place but she needed it. She brought her hands up and tenderly palmed Regina’s cheeks staring into her eyes and found unmasked desire mirroring her own. Her decision was already made when she kissed her. “No one else. I’m thinking of no one else but you, Regina. I want this too.”

 

Everything moved quickly in the very next second and they were a slow whirling tornado, heading toward Regina’s bed, their clothes, the falling debris littering the floor. The buttons of Emma’s red blouse scattered and bounced along the floor as the brunette impatiently ripped it open and began feasting on the skin exposed.

 

Emma pulled both of Regina’s bra straps down her arms and as soon as a tawny nipple was revealed it was taken into Emma’s mouth, well-tended to by a flicking attentive tongue. “Jesus, Regina, you’re so beautiful.”

 

The mayor felt the blonde’s hands expertly work the bra’s catch and the undergarment was launched somewhere to the other side of the bed as those skillful fingers moved to the leather skirt’s zipper and then worked it over the brunette’s full hips as Emma drew the other nipple into her mouth laving it in circular strokes and reveling in the mewling sounds that Regina made.

 

“Take everything off,” Regina ordered as she made quick work of Emma’s bra and boots. In their hurry to get each other naked, their movements were clumsy, but no less arousing. The older woman mused that they would be a comical sight, indeed. As she tried to rid Emma of her tight jeans, which were stubbornly clinging to her hips, she cursed at how tight they were on the savior. It was true that she often admired the blonde’s behind in them, but getting them off in a hurry was no easy accomplishment. She gave up and stuck her foot between the blonde’s legs to push them down as Emma fumbled and almost fell pulling her feet out of them. Before Regina could laugh at the scene, she felt Emma’s hand cupping her.

 

“You are blowing my mind, Regina, you are so hot and wet.” Thank goodness they were both naked now as Emma made her decent down Regina’s abdomen and upon reaching her desired destination, she opened Regina wider and wasted no time in taking her first taste.

 

Regina sighed loudly at the pleasurable feel of Emma’s invading tongue and her enticing lips intimately caressing the mayor and when the woman paid enthusiastic attention to her twitching bundle of nerves, she cried out Emma’s name. She covered the sheriff’s hands that had roamed up to cup her breasts and thumb her nipples in time with the younger woman’s tongue. Regina threw her head back and sobbed, “Yes! Suck it just like that.”

 

Rolling Regina’s nipples with her fingers and sucking and licking at Regina’s clit, Emma watched the older woman thrash beneath her and thought she must be close. Releasing a breast she brought two fingers to Regina’s soaking entrance and plunged them inside pumping frantically and curving her fingers upward.

 

Feeling the wondrous tension build even higher Regina had an awful thought. She wanted this orgasm, but felt that having one would render her useless for the task she had to do tonight, which was basically persuade a handful of villains that she was still mean, angry and bitter. The savior making her come, might defeat all that, so she did the unthinkable, something she would kick herself for later. She was going to deny herself this climax. Sitting up, she grabbed Emma’s head and brought her up to face her. The savior was so sexy, eyes wide and lust filled, her mouth and chin soaked with Regina’s arousal, and adorably confused. “What? Did you…” Regina didn’t give her an answer as she crashed their lips together and enjoyed the taste of herself from the savior’s lips.

 

“Sit up here, Miss Swan,” she directed pulling Emma to lay on her bed. “It’s my turn to get a taste you.” When Emma’s lips parted to speak, probably to ask Regina if she had been sufficiently satisfied, the brunette silenced her with a sound kiss and a finger to her lips. She seductively traced the blonde’s lips lightly as Emma’s pupils dilated in excitement and she sucked Regina’s finger into her mouth nearly driving the older woman crazy with passion. Regina’s possessive nature reared its head and, again, she wanted to claim this woman like no other person or thing she had come into contact with before. Moving down to greet Emma’s nipples with welcoming lips, Regina’s fingers slipped between the blonde’s slick sex and upon finding the blonde ready, made Regina groan. Not able to wait any longer to take her first lick of Emma Swan, Regina sank to her knees off the bed and pulled Emma’s bottom closer and then propped Emma’s heels at the edge and spread her fully. Emma was gorgeous. “Oh Emma,” she praised as she immersed her eager tongue into Emma’s soft wet folds. Upon her first physical contact with this part of Emma Swan, she moaned in deep satisfaction, the vibration of it causing the blonde to grind herself provocatively against Regina’s swirling advances. Emma was so delectably enchanting that Regina had wished they had done this before. She wanted more time to explore this woman, to learn what things drove her mad with desire. They had wasted so much time and now there was another dark threat to confront; a dangerous one that could doom one to an unhappy ending or, worse, death. She pushed thoughts of it out of her mind and focused on the task at hand, namely, the savior, naked, soaked with arousal and writhing beneath her ambitious, thirsty mouth.

 

She lifted her head and used her hands to push Emma’s legs back, opening her wider, as wide as she could and watched as she massaged the woman’s engorged clit with one thumb, while inserting the other thumb into Emma’s aching dripping entrance. Her eyes glanced up in time to watch the blonde grasp handfuls of the bed covers tightly and utter Regina’s name in approval. The brunette’s full lips tipped upward, a sense of power washing over her that she could make Emma feel and look this sexy. Licking her lips, she worked both her thumbs in a steady rhythm, Emma’s sighs and pants increasing in speed and volume. The younger woman’s scent was intoxicating and her taste was still on Regina’s tongue, and she realized that she wanted more. With great certainty, she wanted to make Emma Swan climax with wild abandon.

 

“You are so exceptionally exquisite, Emma,” Regina muttered in her rich alluring timbre. “You are fast becoming my new favorite scent and taste.” That garnered her an eye lock from the savior, watching her place soft kissed along the younger woman’s inner thigh and the blonde’s green eyes glassed over with sensual awakening. It would not be long now.

 

“Regina…” Emma breathed beginning her climb toward orgasmic release, gyrating her hips. She looked like she wanted to say more but was incapable of putting whole sentences together. “Please…”

 

Regina took that as a plea for release rather than what Emma really meant: _“Please don’t get involved in this scheme cooked up by my parents. Please don’t go and leave me. Please don’t get hurt. Please love me.”_

 

The brunette kissed her way to Emma’s sex and could see it glistening. Regina pushed both thumbs inside Emma, thrusting and stretching her while the brunette’s lips and tongue took over sucking and licking at the blonde’s hooded nub.

 

 _“REGINA!”_ The blonde threaded her fingers into Regina’s dark hair and held her to her as her hips bucked, riding the brunette’s tongue into a glorious orgasm.

 

“Yes, Emma! Come!” Regina withdrew her thumbs and replaced it with her tongue while her arm quickly wrapped around Emma’s thigh to continuously finger her clit instead.

 

“Oh my GOD, Regina! _Fuck!”_ Emma’s back arched and then she was crying out until her voice was hoarse and her throat dry. She clawed at the mayor who was so engrossed in every sensation, still pushing Emma. “Regina! Stop, stop.” The older woman stopped immediately and kissed the savior’s inner thighs again but Emma was sensitive all over.

 

Emma’s body, heavy and sated, dropped to the bed. Regina climbed up beside her and helped manage them both to a more comfortable position against the pillows, wrapping the savior’s trembling body in her arms and intertwining their legs together for added warmth.

 

As Emma’s stroking hand on Regina’s back slowed, she praised Regina’s performance, saying that she had never come so hard before, and then snuggling closer, the younger woman asked, “Where did you learn to do that?”

 

Regina pressed her smiling lips to Emma’s forehead and affectionately cradled the woman in more, not answering, sensing the woman drifting off to sleep, and instead was content to enjoy having Emma Swan close.

 

Nearly an hour had passed and Regina was still awake as Emma was nearly snoring. She stroked the savior’s back, upper arms and hip, enjoying the pleasure of being cuddled with this woman, whom she admitted now she was hopelessly in love with. Touching her lips again to Emma’s hairline, she breathed the woman’s scent in deeply and closed her eyes kissing her, trying so desperately to burn this moment into memory.

 

Very carefully then, Regina slowly withdrew from Emma’s embrace, watching the blonde turn and curl into a ball and Regina heard her whisper her name in longing and the older woman’s heart clenched. She quickly walked to her closet and retrieved a warm fleece blanket and draped it over Emma, tucking it snugly around the savior’s sleeping form. Then she used magic to dress herself and fold Emma’s clothes, instantly repairing the buttons on Emma’s shirt, and placed it on the chair.

 

Regina allowed herself one more minute to stare down at the woman she had just made love to, silently hoping that they would be able to do this again soon. THIS was the reason why she was doing what she was doing. She was risking everything for Henry and his biological mother, the same woman she herself had tried to kill a few times herself; the infuriating savior who had somehow gotten under her skin and made herself an indispensable part of Regina’s life. Somewhere along the way Regina Mills had fallen in love with Emma Swan. Slipping on her black leather gloves and securing them tightly, she brushed back a wayward curl from Emma’s face and whispered, “I love you, Emma,” and then flicking both hands, she disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Tumblr: juicecupswanqueen


End file.
